


When the War is Over

by myglassesaredirty



Series: The End of the Innocence [1]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Angst, Characters to be added, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Some angst, Some au’s, Three sentence fics, can’t forget the fluff, not a whole lot of angst, not necessarily canon complianr, please request below, whatever you want really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myglassesaredirty/pseuds/myglassesaredirty
Summary: A collection of three sentences fics about the tv show we all know and love: M*A*S*H. Hurt/comfort, fluff, angst, you name it, I’ll do it.In other words, the totally (not) canon stories behind the 4077th.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill, subscribers. You ask, I’ll deliver. (Also, this is my favorite tv show, sO…)
> 
> Request three sentence fics in the comments section, porfa.
> 
> This one is Radar finds a fluffy dog and takes care of it  
> (For Howlingdawn)

He’s delivering mail when he hears the whimpers – it sounds like an animal that’s in a whole lot of pain, so he glances over his shoulder, and when he’s sure that no one is watching him, he ducks behind the mess tent to take care of the pup; it’s a mutt, and its paw dangles uselessly in the air while it tries to hop around on its three other legs.

 

”Oh, buddy,” Radar says, kneeling to get a better look at it, “you’re gonna need a doctor, so…uh, just wait here, and I’ll go get Captain Pierce.”

 

Hawkeye, despite his many protests as to how he’s _not_ an animal doctor, manages to save the dog; after the surgery, he carefully transfers the tuckered stray into Radar’s arms and says, with a shit-eating grin, “Congratulations, Radar, it’s a dog.”


	2. Café Con Azucar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The coffee shop au that no one asked for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a long day. I deserve this much.

Life since Korea has been easier, she supposes: she doesn’t have to rush through triage like she used to, and the hours are almost reasonable, though her shifts aren’t completely flawless – right now, she’s enjoying her 3 am break, sipping the hospital coffee (it tastes almost as bad as the coffee in Korea, so she adds a scoop of sugar) as she reads through  _The Catcher in the Rye_.

 

She vaguely notices someone slide into the seat across from her, and she doesn’t know who until the stranger raps on the space in front of her and, with a smile in his voice, says, “You miss me, Margaret?”

 

She looks up, and there he is, tall, dark, and handsome, and his smile is the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen.


	3. Pistacchio and Vanilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s hot in the summer, and that causes a need for ice cream.
> 
> (For Howlingdawn)

“I can’t believe you made me buy you _pistacchio_ ice cream – I had to travel across Fort Worth to find a store that sold it!” Margaret exclaims, slamming her grocery bag on the kitchen counter.

 

Hawkeye grins, wraps his arms around her waist (pointedly ignoring her half-hearted “watch it, buster”), kisses her temple, and says, “I’ve never denied you a thing,” he says with a one-shouldered shrug, “and I think it’s only fair that the favor is extended to me when it comes to ice cream; besides, it’s as hot as Korea.”

 

Margaret tries not to smile as she turns in his arms, pecking his lips with her own; “What do you say,” she murmurs, “are you willing to loan me your copy of _The Last of the Mohicans?”_


End file.
